Quien dijo que ser adolescente sería tan difícil
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Una nueva ley rige Londres, todos los hombres y mujeres entre 5 a 17 años tendrán que asistir al colegio. Que hará Ciel Phantomhive cuando tenga que convivir con un grupo de adolescentes despistados. Ciel x Reader
1. Chapter 1

_Desclairmer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que me pertenecen son los personajes que no pertenecen a la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C_)

Capitulo 1.

/No des por sabidas, cosas que no te dan por hechas/

**"La nueva ley de Londres recae sobre todos los niños y niñas nacidos o con nacionalidad de este país de rosas. La nueva ley dictada por nuestra absoluta majestad, La Reina Victoria monarca de Inglaterra; dice que todos los hombres y mujeres entre 5 a 17 años tendrán asistencia obligatoria a la educación en grupo de un colegio. Esta ley no tiene excepciones, las personas de bajos recursos tendrán ingreso gratuito a una escuela otorgada por el gobierno."**

Releo y releo, no puedo creer lo que dicen todas las primera plana de los diarios y la parte que más me molesta es "Esta ley no tiene excepciones ". Yo, Ciel Phantomhive, arrugo el diario tanto como mi entrecejo al ver la nueva, estúpida, ley de Londres; la ley fue aprobada por la mayoría de hombres nobles que quieren sacarse de encima a sus hijos. Pero, qué hay de mí, yo soy una excepción, me imagino que la reina lo sabe, no pienso reunirme de vuelta en algún colegio de niños mimados, dejar mi empresa y trabajo como "el perro guardián de la reina "en las manos de algún mediocre. Así fue, estos últimos meses habían sido molestos y aburridos, la peor combinación según mi punto de vista; no he tenido ningún trabajo entretenido, de una manera de decirlo y me tenía que aguantar los lagrimones de Elizabeth por haber roto nuestro compromiso. Y ahora quieren que vaya a un colegio a reunirme con otros molestos chicos o chicas a aprender cosas que ya sé. Mi decisión es absoluta, no apelaré a esa ley y nadie puede hacerme nada al respecto.

~DOS MESES MÁS TARDE~

"Mi decisión es absoluta, no apelaré a esa ley y nadie puede hacerme nada al respecto"; eso quería intentarme hacerme creer hasta ahora, que estoy en la puerta de Weston College

con el uniforme de secundaria. Sebastián se está ocupando de la empresa y de la casa, yo acá entrando a un mundo para ineptos, lo peor es que cada colegio tuvo que hacer un preescolar, una primaria, una secundaria y una preparatoria tanto como para hombres como para mujeres. El campus está rodeado de infantes cantando, niñas saltando a la soga y adolecentes observando mujeres. A mis jóvenes 15 años de edad, nunca me he sentido tan frustrado en la vida, nunca creí que su majestad, la reina, me haría asistir también al colegio. Pero mientras camino sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, alguien me empuja, haciéndome caer de cara el pavimento y tirando todas mis cosas. Una chica que lleva el uniforme de secundaria está tirada en el pavimento del colegio agitada, aparentemente entró corriendo por la puerta.  
-Eso me dolió, no vallas corriendo por ahí podrías lastimar a alguien- Dije para dar a entender que nadie entra corriendo de esa manera desaforada y mucho menos una Lady.

Pero esa simple muchacha, levanta las cosas que había dejado tiradas cuando choco con migo, a caso no me iba a ofrecer una disculpa, me ha roto la cabeza y ella no se ha dado por aludida.

-Deberías pedirme una disculpa, ¿no te parece?- Digo bastante enojado.

-Hola, ¿me estabas hablando a mí? – Dice la señorita de ojos (O / C).

-Claro que te hablo a vos, ves a alguien más por acá – Digo mientras me enojo cada vez más.  
-Hay, que grosero de tu parte hablarme así, te exijo una disculpa pero la escuchare más tarde ahora se me hace tarde para entrar a clase- Dice la muchacha mientras se va corriendo.

Esa es la primera impresión sobre una persona y sobre un colegio más horrible que he tenido en mi vida. Espero que en lo que me resta de colegio no tener que compartir nada con personas como ella. A parte el solo hecho de tener que entrar al colegio es malo, no puede pasar nada peor, ¿Cierto?

_Estoy muy emocionada, espero que la historia les haya gustado y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndola. Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero tengo escritos muchos más, pero por las dudas de que no les gustara subí solo el uno, y para dejar suspenso. Le agradezco enormemente a mi mejor amiga Aldana, que ella es mi editora personal y sin ella no hubiera podido hacer nada hasta ahora. Por favor dejen un comentario o un corazón, entonces yo seré la persona más feliz del mundo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. No te preocupes ya va a empeorar

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que me pertenecen son los personajes que no pertenecen a la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

Capitulo 2.

/No te preocupes, ya va a empeorar/

Estoy en la puerta del aula, es mi hora de presentarme. Hoy aprendí que las primeras impresiones son muy importantes, así que voy a poner una sonrisa falsa y intentar ser amable. Entro en el aula, y puedo notar a la mayoría de mis compañeros, noto un espacio vacío en el fondo supongo que ahí me sentaré yo. La profesora dice algo sin importancia y me pide que me presente.

-Hola, soy Phantomhive Ciel, es un placer conocerlos a todos y espero que seamos buenos compañeros- Digo fuerte, claro y embozo una falsa sonrisa.

Me indican que debo sentarme en el asiento libre del fondo, me acerco, me siento y extiendo una mano para presentarme con la chica que tengo al lado como compañera.

-Es un placer conocerte, soy Ciel Phantomhive, llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante – Digo mientras ella se da vuelta.

Conozco ese cabello, no es algo que se olvide con tanta facilidad ya que es un cabello hermoso y sedoso, no se encuentra un cabello así tan seguido. Pero, cuando la señorita mostro su cara mientras comía una paleta, me doy cuenta de inmediato quien era.

-¡Eres la muchacha que me rompió la cabeza en entrada!- Digo exaltado, esa chica seguro que no tiene el valor de mirarme a la cara ahora.

-¿disculpa, me hablas a mi?- Dice la chica de cabellos (P / L) (P / C)

-Claro que te estoy hablando a vos, porque y-

Fui cortado por una chica de largos cabellos rizados color naranja fuego. Esa chica de ojos celeste hielo, está sentada del otro lado de la muchacha que me empujó en la puerta del colegio.

-Disculpa, si (T / N) te hizo algo y no lo recuerda, ella tiene memoria de corto plazo y muy selectiva, así que te pido disculpas en su nombre; que malos modales los míos soy Bollingbroke Charlotte, ella es Widmore (T / N) y es un placer conocerte- Dice Charlotte.

La clase era normal y sin contratiempos, Charlotte y (T / N) se la pasan hablando sin tener ni una pizca de consideración al profesor que pide silencio cada cinco minutos. Así la case llega a su fin y con el final de la clase se acerca mi hora de ir a hablar con la persona indicada de los talleres. Los talleres son cursos aparte que se realizan con personas de distintas divisiones y años. Quiero unirme al taller de violín, ya que es el instrumento que más se tocar y que más disfruto.

Llame a la puerta del aula indicada para anotarse en los talleres, cuando me abren la puerta, entro y saludo. Me empiezan a hablar de las reglas que rigen a todos los talleres, que los prefectos no tienen que asistir y que a final de cuatrimestre cada taller presentara algo en las celebraciones de fin de cuatrimestre. Finalmente, después de toda la molesta y inútil charla, puedo decidirme por los talleres que tuvieran menos de 20 personas inscriptas.

-Los talleres que han quedado desocupados son: El taller de sociedad o el taller de telar- Dice el señor encargado de los talleres.

-Disculpe, pero ¿son sólo esos los talleres que quedaron desocupados? – Pregunto un poco enojado.

Esa noticia es como un baldazo de agua fría, no solo tengo que concurrir a una molesta institución, mi compañera de banco es una niñata molesta y ahora solo puedo decidirme por dos talleres que no me interesan en absoluto. Obviamente elijo el de Sociedad, porque alguien quiere asistir a un taller de telas y menos siendo hombre.

-¿Seguro que quieres asistir el taller de sociedad?, yo si fuera vos elijo el taller de telar- Dice el encargado.

Ahora estoy anotado en un taller de sociedad, me dieron un pequeño mapa de cómo llegar al taller ya que hoy mismo debería asistir porque al empezar tarde me había perdido muchas clases. Fue un error haber empezado dos meses tarde el colegio, todos lo conocen, saben todo y yo no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas en las que estoy metido por la tradición del colegio.

Pero cuando llamo la puerta del aula de cocina, era raro que el taller de sociedad quisiera tener el aula pequeña que tenía una cocina, abro la puerta y observo algo completamente desagradable.

(T / N), la chica con la cual comparto banco y me empujo en la entrada del colegio junto con su amiga y otros tantos chicos son parte del club de sociedad.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar (T / N), viene corriendo hacia mí con toda su ilusión y me abraza muy fuerte.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que un nuevo chico se uniera a nosotros!- Dice (T / N) mientras me da un abrazo de oso.

Entonces, ahora estoy sentado en la esquina de una mesa mientras todos comen un pastel de bayas y toman té servido por un chico del mismo taller. Ese chico se sienta al lado mío.

-Es un placer conocerte soy Warwick Christopher y si quieres puedo presentarte a todos los miembros – Dice un chico de cabello rubio corto lacio y ojos violeta.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, para mí sería un placer, por cierto soy Phantomhive Ciel- Digo mientras estrechamos manos.

Entonces él empieza a señalar a las personas de la mesa. Él me presenta a su hermana melliza Warwick Ekaterine, una señorita grosera de dos coletas rubias largas lacias y con ojos violetas; Collingwood Alexander, un muchacho callado de ojos color oliva y cabello castaño lacio además está comprometido con Blake Caroline una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos ámbar. También está Dankworth Jenny, una muchacha muy callada mayor que nosotros de pelo blanco largo y un flequillo que cubre su cara, ella estaba comprometida con Bradbury Peter, un chico egocéntrico de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos grisáceos. Y, por último mis dos compañeras de clase Bollingbroke Charlotte y Widmore (T / N) una doncella de (P / L) cabello (P / C) y grandes orbes color (O / C).

-(T / N) es la fundadora del club y ella te molesto hoy en clase, ¿no?- Dice Christopher.

-Ella es la fundadora, eso no me lo esperaba; aparte ¿cómo sabías que ella me molesto en clase hoy?- Digo y pregunto bastante confundido.

-Mi hermana y yo estábamos sentados enfrente de ti, imagino que no te diste cuenta- Dice Christopher.

Entonces cuatro de los ocho chicos que integran el taller al cual estoy obligado a asistir hasta que en el cuatrimestre que viene me dejen cambiarme, asisten a mi curso. Solo quedaba hacer una última pregunta, y era de que se trataba ese extraño club que posee integrantes completamente diferentes entre sí.

-Disculpen, ¿de que trata este taller?, ya que no me han informado en el aula de división de talleres- Pregunto lo más amable posible.

-Este taller no trata de NADA- Todos responden a coro.

Entonces en este momento es cuando me pregunto a mi mismo, con cara de asco y sorpresa mientras miro a mis nuevos compañeros de taller. ¿Por qué no elegí el taller de telas? O mejor aún ¿Por qué tuvieron que aprobar esta ridícula ley en Londres?

Me quiero ir a mi mansión.

_Bueno, subí el segundo capítulo, ya estoy empezando el tercero. Espero que les guste, hice todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo largo y entretenido. Por favor dejen un Comentario o un corazón, yo se los agradeceré mucho. Si tiene alguna crítica constructiva, por favor intenten que sea constructiva, se los agradeceré mucho._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. Dame paciencia, no fuerza si no la mato

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es mío son los personajes que no son de la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

Capítulo 3.

/Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza, la mato/

Entonces, acá estoy, sentado en la mesa de un taller al cual quisiera tener un poco, muy, lejos. Nada, no hacen absolutamente nada, además los integrantes son los bichos de exposición más raros que me he cruzado en mi vida.

-Ciel-nyan, ¿cuál es el número de tu habitación, en el colegio?- Dice (T / N)

-Ah, el número de mi habitación es 4, espera, ¡¿qué clase de nombre es Ciel-nyan?!- Grito exaltado, quien se cree que es para tomarse tanta confianza.

-Asistes a la Casa azul, Charlotte y yo también vamos a la casa azul- Dice Widmore mientras come su pastel de bayas.

-No esquives mi pregunt-

Fui cortado por un fuerte abrazo. Esa chica era pequeña de cuerpo, como una muñeca de porcelana, pero tenía una fuerza descomunal. Mientras me abraza, siento como si algo mojado toca mi oreja. ¡Alguien me está mordiendo la oreja!

-Ciel-nyan, nadie te ha mostrado el colegio, ¿verdad?, por eso Charlotte y yo vamos a hacerlo- Dice la lady de orbes color (O / C)

-¡No me muerdas la oreja!, a parte, es cierto nadie me ha mostrado el colegio; sin embargo no veo porque necesitas arrastrar a Charlotte en la visita por el colegio- Digo bastante frustrado.

-Es que suelo perderme en mis pensamientos, entonces Charlotte viene para que no nos perdamos los dos, el colegio es grande- Dice (T / N)

He realizado un descubrimiento impensable, aparentemente una raza primitiva denominada (T / N), piensa; eso significa que es un ser pensante aunque no lo demuestre.

Así, me estoy pasando las últimas 5 horas de mi vida dando vueltas alrededor de una inmensa institución. Ellas me están mostrando todos los recovecos del colegio, desde los baños hasta las salas de danza, incluidos los casilleros y las habitaciones pertenecientes a cada Casa escolar. Las casas escolares son dormitorios en los que pueden ser anotados los estudiantes a partir que ingresan a secundaria. Las casas son: la casa Blue Owl o casa azul, destinada a los estudiantes de secundaria que se especializan en los estudios; el dormitorio Green Lion o dormitorio verde, destinada a los estudiantes de 13 años en adelante destacados en las actividades físicas; la casa Escarlet Fox o casa roja, asisten los hijos de nobles con mayor poder adquisitivo; finalmente el dormitorio Violet Wolf o dormitorio purpura, integrado por los estudiantes que se dedican a las artes plásticas, música o danza. Estos dormitorios son muy competitivos entre sí, pero solo poder pertenecer a uno cuando entras en secundaria, esto se nota más que nada en los últimos dos años de colegio o la preparatoria, ya que los estudiantes mayores llevan un traje de cola con sombrero de copa o un vestido para las mujeres, del color de su dormitorio. En cambio, los de secundaria llevamos un traje o un vestido negro con algo del color de tu casa. Los niños y niñas de primaria llevan trajes grises, y los pequeños de preescolar llevan uniformes completamente blancos. Los dormitorios están separados para chicos y chicas, y los domingos todos llevaremos el traje especial para poder celebrar el domingo en la iglesia.

-Ciel-nyan, debes tener cuidado cuando camines por los pasillos del colegio, hay gente maleducada que te tira al piso o que te habla mal- Dice la muchacha de cabellos (P / C)

-Ni si quiera lo menciones, hoy justamente una chica me empujo en la entrada haciendo tirar todos mis libros y se fue corriendo- Digo, obviamente refiriéndome a lady Widmore

-Si, hoy le contaba a Charlotte, que un chico muy mal educado fue muy grosero con migo en la entrada del colegio- Dice (T / N)

-Eres estupi-

Fui cortado una vez más por Charlotte, tapando mi boca. Mirándome con cara suplicante con sus enormes ojos celestes hielo.

-Por favor, tenle paciencia Phantomhive-san, ella no lo hace queriendo- Dice Charlotte.

-Bueno, por cierto, en serio no hacen nada en el taller- Pregunto un poco agotado para la hora del día.

Entonces, Charlotte me explica que su taller no requiere de hacer nada hasta un día a la semana. Su taller trata de intereses de la sociedad, o sea lugares, ropa o comida; ellos salen un día a la semana el colegio, toman el tren, van hasta Londres, entran en un comercio para gente noble degustan, prueban toda la ropa o de lo que se trate el comercio al que asisten. Entonces, el taller trata de lugares donde la gente puede socializar, ellos prueban todo y al final del cuatrimestre mandan a la imprenta una revista en la cual hable de todo lo que tiene para ofrecer esos locales para la comunidad; esa es su presentación en la celebración de fin de cuatrimestre. Lo único que no tiene sentido, es que tantos chicos se hayan unido voluntariamente a un taller tan estúpido.

-Todos los integrantes del taller somos amigos de la infancia, vivimos en el mismo barrio de nuestras casas de ciudad, en Londres *- Dice (T / N)

Ahora tiene sentido, ellos ya se acostumbraron mutuamente a sus idioteces. Pero, mientras voy escuchando las tonterías que dice la muchacha de (P / L) (P / C), veo pasar enfrente mío a Elizabeth. Yo rompí nuestro compromiso, porque no quiero atarla a mí sabiendo que moriré pronto, cuando termine mi venganza.

Entonces, al final del recorrido, (T / N) y Charlotte me dejan en la puerta de mi dormitorio compartido con otros tantos chicos de la casa azul y se van a preparar para cenar. Yo estoy terminando mis tareas, y ahora nos reuniremos todos en el gran salón a cenar para poder despedirnos e irnos a dormir para empezar la rutina mañana. Estoy caminando hacia el gran salón e intento ubicar a mis compañeros de taller que me pidieron, rogaron, que me sentara con ellos. Mientras observo las mesas largas que ocupan todo el salón (algo más o menos así: ) alguien me empuja por segunda o cuarta vez en el día.

-Eso me dolió, fíjate por dónde vas – Digo mientras me doy vuelta a ver quién me ha empujado.

-No podía ser nada más ni nada menos que (T / N), ella tiene una manía con migo.

-Disculpa, Ciel-nyan, no te vi- Dice Lady Widmore

-Paso lo mismo hoy a la mañana, me debes dos disculpas- Digo enojado.

-Espera, ¿vos fuiste el chico grosero de hoy a la mañana?, discúlpate por tu mal comportamiento, ¡Mira, ya sirvieron la comida!- Dice (T / N) mientras agarra la mano de Charlotte que llego corriendo por la puerta del comedor.

Esta señorita tiene la concentración de un mosco, ¿cómo llego a pertenecer a uno de los colegios de más alto nivel? o mejor aún ¿cómo logro entrar a la casa azul?. Mientras soy arrastrado hasta una mesa en la que están sentados todos mis compañeros de taller, puedo observar lo hermosa que es Charlotte. Charlotte es callada y gentil, es hermosa, no lo niego; pero ahora vuelvo anotar lo preciosa que es (T / N), ella tiene el (P / L) cabello (P / C) precioso e incomparable, sin mencionar sus hermosos orbes (O / C). Sin embargo, no importa lo hermosa que seas si tienes esa horrible personalidad, nada va a cambiar. Me siento en la mesa y empiezo a comer, pero surge una duda en mi mente y no pienso guardarla.

-¿Por qué siempre me choca, Lady Widmore?- Pregunto un poco confundido.

-No hace falta de que seas formal Ciel-nyan, por cierto corro muy rápido, por eso cierro los ojos para que no entren nada en ellos- Dice (T / N) mientras devora un pan.

Este grupo de personas, no, esta chica esta colmando la poca paciencia que poseo. Había conocido gente estúpida, pero esta chica es el sinónimo de idiotez. Dios, yo no creo en usted, pero si estas escuchando; por favor dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza, ¡LA MATO!

*Los nobles poseían dos tipos de casas, la casa solariega que estaba situada en las afueras de Londres y tardaban mucho en llegar hasta la ciudad mercantil y la casa se ciudad que era grande pero no tanto como la solariega, además, esta estaba situada en los barrios cercanos a los comercios, en Londres.

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme esos hermosos comentarios, yo leo muchos fanfics por lo que odio que la gente no actualice, así que voy a intentar actualizar aunque sea una vez por semana. Estoy muy feliz por que haya gente que siga y le guste mi historia; yo entiendo que va a tardar en que tome un atmosfera romántica el fanfic pero yo realmente no creo que Ciel se enamore de un día para el otro como he leído en otros fanfic. Si tiene alguna crítica, comentario déjenmela en los reviews por favor. _

_Muchas gracias por todo, dejan un corazón o un comentario y yo seré feliz._


	4. No juzgues a un libro por su portada

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es mío son los personajes que no son de la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

Capítulo 4.

/No juzgues a un libro por su portada/

Me despierto con el grito del encargado de las habitaciones alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana. No quiero salir de mi camita y entrar a una ducha fría, en donde me voy a tener de apresurar para no mostrar la marca de mi espalda ni mi ojo. A noche, nos retaron por que el grupo de taller y yo estábamos rondando por el colegio, se supone que deberíamos estar durmiendo a esa hora; ojalá hubiera estado durmiendo así ahora no me pasa esto de estar medio dormido por la habitación. Después de bañarme y vestirme, preparo mis cosas y me apresuro en llegar al comedor para desayunar. Mientras estoy yendo puedo observar a Charlotte y (T / N) saliendo de la habitación de las mujeres, Charlotte se nota que esta despierta y lúcida para empezar el día, por lo contrario (T / N) está siendo arrastrada para ir a desayunar.

- Buenos días Lady Bollingbroke, buenos días Lady Widmore- Digo mientras inclino mi sombrero marinero.

- Buenos días Phantomhive-san, (T / N) dice buenos días; a estas horas no tiene fuerza para hablar. Por cierto no es necesaria la formalidad, claro si tu quieres- Dice Charlotte.

Esto es excelente, Widmore esta tan dormida que no puede hacer nada para molestarme; tal vez hoy es mi día de suerte. Pero, pensar eso fue demasiado rápido. Siento como alguien que se cuelga de mi cuello.

- Buenos días Ciel-nyan, ¿me llevas hasta el comedor?; Charlotte no puede porque se lastimo una muñeca-Dice (T / N)

Nota mental: no cantar victoria antes de tiempo; es algo que he aprendido en estos dos últimos días. Llegamos al comedor y pude notar a mis compañeros, no he hablado con casi ninguno de ellos y ese hecho es raro ya que he hablado con la persona con quien menos quería entablar una conversación. Mientras pienso eso, (T / N), a quien le estaba haciendo caballito, estornudó. Widmore me pide bajarse para poder ir a comer, yo acepto gustoso, es nervioso tener a una mujer en mi espalda con sus atributos femeninos chocando contra mi reverso; pero obviamente no voy a decirlo yo tengo pudor y vergüenza cosa que ella perdió hace mucho tiempo. Me siento en unas de las sillas libres que había cerca del grupo, ellos empiezan a hablar y saludarse. Collingwood Alexander se sienta a lado mío, se nota que no es un chico que hable demasiado, me pregunto qué clase de persona será.

- Bueno días Collingwood, ¿qué tal? – Digo intentando entablar una conversación amistosa.

- Buenos días Phantomhive, no hace falta la formalidad, todos me llaman Alex; estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- Dice Alex.

Mientras hablo con Alex, Charlotte exclama : -¡Phantomhive-san, quédate quieto!. Me inmovilizo, sin saber que sucedía; de repente veo a Charlotte acercándose hacía mí furtivamente con algo en la mano. Cierro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nada doloroso llega hacia mi cuerpo; todo lo contrario algo suave y relajante acaricia mi grisáceo cabello.

- Phantomhive-san, tienes algunos mechones rebeldes- Dice Charlotte mientras continua cepillando mi cabello.

Me doy vuelta para seguir comiendo mientras Charlotte ordena mi cabello, mi corbata, mi chaleco; puedo notar una mirada asesina hacia mi persona proviniendo de nadie más ni nadie menos que Warwick Christopher. Sabía que había chispa entre ellos, pero no creí que sería tan intenso.

- Charlotte tiene la obsesión de dejar todo perfecto y cuídate de Chris, es bastante celoso – Dice Alex.

- Entonces, ¿Ellos son pareja?- Pregunto

- No, los dos son demasiado tímidos como para decírselo, se gustan desde los 10 años- Dice Alex.

Terminamos el desayuno, cada quien se fue hacia su aula y como era de esperar Charlotte, (T / N), Christopher y Ekaterine caminamos juntos hacia el aula. En el desayuno, pude notar la cantidad de cosas en común que tenemos con Alex, sin mencionar que ahora todos me llaman por mi primer nombre y yo a ellos; decidimos dejar de lado las formalidades. Durante el transcurso de la hora de clase, estábamos teniendo lengua materna, puedo notar lo enojada que se ve Charlotte.

- Disculpa, Charlotte, te noto molesta hace ya un tiempo, ¿Puedo saber que sucede?- Digo intentando parecer amable.

- No te preocupes Ciel-nyan eso le sucede siempre que tenemos lengua materna, Charlotte odia cualquier tipo de lengua extranjera o simplemente la que ya habla; no le gustan analizar letras- Dice Widmore.

Eso y entre otras tantas cosas son las que estoy aprendiendo en el transcurso de la hora escolar. Puedo notar que Christopher tiene una relación rara con su hermana melliza, lo único que estoy pudiendo ver es que Ekaterine lo golpea cada exactamente 3 minutos; sin embargo dudo que esos golpes tengan mucho sentido ya que Christopher no parece la clase de persona que anda molestando todo el día. Sin darme cuenta la hora escolar termina, el timbre está sonando anunciando el final de esta materia, el comienzo de un pequeño receso y el inicio de una nueva materia.

- Christopher, disculpa, pero puedo preguntar si Ekaterine está enojada contigo- Pregunto por la curiosidad de observar los constantes golpes hacia Christopher en el transcurso de la clase.

- Chris, y sobre los golpes no te preocupes ella me pega todo el tiempo, es mi culpa hacerla enojar- Dice Christopher.

- Sí, él es un inútil, bueno para nada, ignorante y estúpido hermano menor, no se da cuenta que me gusta el violeta azulado no el azul violeta – Dice Ekaterine como si eso fuera algo esencial.

Después de explicarme, aparentemente Chrispother es un hermano menor, por unos pocos minutos, sumiso; Ekaterine lo maltrata porque sabe que no se quejará y porque es una grosera. Nadie quiere una mujer tan violenta, una cosa es que seas la dulzura en persona y te dejes basurear por cualquiera pero otra es ser una mujer grosera. Ese pensamiento me recuerda a Elizabeth, ahora que lo pienso tanto ella como su hermano mayor asisten a este colegio; recuerdo lo enojado que estaba Edward y la tía Francess cuando rompí el compromiso con Elizabeth. En la siguiente hora tengo criquet, y sólo estaremos entre hombres ya que las mujeres tendrán otro tipo de materias. Cuando estoy en la clase de criquet, a Chris se lo nota bastante preocupado.

- ¿Crees que las chicas estén bien sin nosotros? ¿Crees que mi hermanita me necesite para que la proteja?- Pregunta Chris

- Siendo sincero, si alguien en este mundo necesita tu protección no es tu hermana; con respecto a Charlotte y (T / N) yo creo que estarán bien, Charlotte no dejará que nada malo pase- Respondo intentando hacer que se tranquilice.

- Espero que no le pase nada a mi hermosa Charlotte, ella es muy frágil, ¿Crees que yo le gusto, Ciel?- Dice y pregunta Chris.

- Bueno, yo no la conozco lo suficiente pero creo que le gustas, sin embargo no lo sabrás si no lo dices- Digo intentando que no volviera a tocar el tema.

Todos los mundos cerrados son iguales, especialmente los colegios, tiene charlas triviales sin sentido cubiertas de falsa modestia y estúpida humildad. La clase transcurrió normal; Bradbury Peter, nos empezó a hablar mientras tomamos un descanso, es un chico mayor que nosotros y muy enérgico sin embargo es bastante egocéntrico. Con el transcurso del día estoy aprendiendo un poco de cada integrante del taller, por ejemplo, Dankwoth Jenny es una chica mayor que yo por dos años es muy tímida y frágil, prácticamente se disculpó alrededor de 30 veces cuando nos chocamos sin querer; creo que (T / N) tendría que aprender un poco de ella. Y justo ahora estoy viviendo uno de los momentos más incómodos que he tenido la desgracia de presenciar; Blake Caroline y Collingwood Alexander besándose arriba de una mesa del taller. Se supone que en este horario no había nadie, y la vez pasada deje un cuaderno así que tomé esa oportunidad para venir a buscarlo; grave error. Ellos me están mirando con caras avergonzadas, yo los observo con la misma cara, camino rápido hacia mi cuaderno lo tomo y salgo corriendo mientras pido disculpas.

Técnicamente no es mi culpa, ellos no deberían estar por ahí compartiendo saliva, supongo que no entiendo esa horrible necesidad humana de andar besándose y expresando tu amor hacia tu prometida o novia. Mientras estoy pensando eso, veo a Alex mirando para todos lados en la biblioteca, que es donde estoy, buscando a alguien, posiblemente yo. Cuando me identifica se acerca a paso seguro y toma asiento al lado mío.

- Disculpa que hayas tenido que ver eso Ciel, no fue mi intención, apuesto que ahora tienes una pésima impresión sobre Caroline y sobre mí- Dice Alex

- No te disculpes, debí llamar a la puerta entes de entrar, y sobre la mala impresión no te preocupes sigues pareciéndome el más cuerdo de todos los integrantes del taller- Digo

- Sabes Caroline y yo nos comprometimos porque nos gustábamos, nuestro compromiso no es arreglado así que usualmente nos demostramos el afecto pero no mucho, no somos esa clase de parejas- Dice Alex

Aparentemente Caroline es una señorita muy callada y que siempre va en su mundo, tiene una mirada agria de la vida y odia todo lo que es color rosa; eso es lo que pude aprender cuando Alex nos presentó. Ella me pide disculpas por lo sucedido, y entablamos una conversación normal; pero mientras estamos hablando un jefe de dormitorio me llama, entonces tengo que retirarme.

Lo que me esta mencionando el jefe de dormitorio es que como entre tarde al colegio no quiere que mis altas notas decaigan y me van a asignar a alguien que tenga excelentes notas que me ayude o me encamine hasta que me haya acostumbrado al colegio.

- Te encomendaré al estudiante con mejores notas, así podrás ir a ritmo, no queremos perder a alguien tan inteligente como vos- Dice el Jefe de dormitorios.

Pero cuando se da vuelta, mi corazón de paraliza, estoy maldito de verdad esto no puede ser posible.

- Hola Ciel-nyan, espero que de ahora en adelante seamos buenos compañeros de estudio- Dice (T / N).

No puede ser, Widmore la chica más inteligente del colegio, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. No lo creo, exijo una prueba, entonces me guían hasta la cartelera de notas. Mi cuerpo de paraliza de vuelta, en el puesto número uno esta Lady Widmore, ella sacó más notas que yo en mi último examen. Me doy vuelta lentamente y observo a (T / N), no sé bien quién eres pero lo único que sé es que eres una caja de sorpresas, (T / N).

_Hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo están?, bueno muchas gracias por leer y por los hermosos comentarios que me ha dejado. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa. Es increíble que a 4 personas les gustara y más de 180 lectores, estoy tan feliz; bueno esta semana empiezo el colegio así que posiblemente no tenga tanto tiempo como antes pero prometo no abandonarla (a menos que ustedes quieran). Si tienen alguna opinión o algo que quieran que pase en algún capítulo, me lo pueden decir en los comentarios. Por favor dejen comentarios y un corazón, se los agradeceré mucho._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por los corazones._


	5. A ese muchacho bonito hazlo viajar

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es mío son los personajes que no son de la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

Capítulo 5.

/ A ese muchacho bonito hazlo viajar/

Estoy subiendo las últimas escaleras para llegar a la puerta del taller, tengo un frío indescriptible. A fuera hace mucho frío, pero es normal ya casi estamos en invierno, hoy es 15 de Noviembre de 1890. Entro a el aula del taller y veo a Chris preparando el té caliente y algo dulce, parecen masitas, también veo a Alex leyendo en una de las sillas y Peter picando una pelota contra la pared.

-Hola, chicos, el frío esta que mata- Digo

-Hola Ciel, el té ya casi esta hecho, hoy hice tu favorito té Early Grey- Dice Chris

-Siéntate Ciel, las chicas deben estar por llegar- Dice Alex

-Ciel, calienta tus músculos con algo de ejercicio- Dice Peter

Hace exactamente dos semanas que empecé el colegio, y podríamos decir que me estoy empezando a llevar mejor con todos, especialmente con Alex. Alex y yo tenemos una relación bastante cercana, es el único del taller que me escucha y con quien comparto opiniones. (T / N) resulta ser una chica muy inteligente, pero terriblemente desconcentrada, resulta que ahora Charlotte y yo somos su agenda que le dice todo lo que tiene para el día, ser Charlotte no es trabajo fácil. Mientras pienso eso las chicas entran al taller; Charlotte, Caroline, Jenny, Ekaterine y finalmente la reina de las molestias (T / N).

-Uhhh, tengo las manos congeladas, ¿Por qué diablos no prendieron la chimenea los de mantenimiento en este aula aún?- Dice Widmore.

-Yo también, tengo el culo congelado- Dice Ekaterine con su pésimo vocabulario.

-Chicas, cuiden sus palabras; ¿qué clase de vocabulario es ese?- Dice Charlotte poniendo límites.

-¿Charlotte no fuiste tú quien andaba diciendo "ese maestro de pacotilla que no quiere prender la calefacción dentro del aula porque tiene mucha temperatura corporal, ya lo voy a calentar yo de las patadas que le voy a meter con mis zapatos congelados"?- Dice Caroline mientras la mira con complicidad.

La cara de Charlotte se tiñe de rojo vergüenza después de que Caroline la delatara. (T / N) toma asiento al lado mío, y se saca los guantes de lana color crema que llevaba, también deja sobre la mesa el gorro de lana y libera su hermosa cabellera (P / C).

-Ciel-nyan, mírame- Dice la chica de ojos (O / C).

-¿Qué?- Pregunto mientras veo a Widmore acercando algo a mi cara.

De repente siento algo helado que toca mis mejillas, las manos de (T / N) están heladas y para colmo estas arriba de mis calientes mejillas marcando aún más la diferencia de temperatura.

-¡(T / N), saca tus manos congeladas de mi rostro!- Grito por la horrible sensación de frío.

-No quiero, tus cachetes están calentitos- Dice Widmore.

Entonces era el momento de contraatacar, así que puse mis manos frías contra sus mejillas calientes; tal vez así logre que saque sus manos de mi cara. Pero eso solo empeoro la situación, ahora somos dos idiotas con las manos en las mejillas de otro; en ese momento siento las miradas de alguien. Cuando volteo, con las manos en el rostro de (T / N), puedo ver las miradas de complicidad y risa en mis compañeros de taller.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- Pregunto.

-_**Hacen linda pareja-**_

Después de escuchar eso en sincronía de todos los integrantes del taller, sacó las manos de las mejillas de (T / N) de manera inmediata, empujándola al suelo para que se aleje de mi.

-¡Ciel-nyan, eso me ha dolido, no me empujes al suelo de esa manera!- Grita Widmore mientras se agarra la cabeza.

-¡No vuelvan a decir eso, yo la odio con toda mi alma!- Grito enojado.

-Dicen que del odio a amor hay un solo paso- Responden todos en sincronía.

Después de una pelea, ellos prometieron no molestar con eso por hoy, todos estamos entrando en calor a pesar del frío exterior. Sin embargo, Widmore se queja de lo frías que tiene las manos y que no puede escribir con las manos tan frías.

-Ya sé, escribiré con los guantes puestos- Dice (T / N).

-Te reto a intentarlo- Dice Alex

Eso está pasando, (T / N) está intentando escribir con los guantes de lana puestos. En todos estos años, ¿no se ha dado cuenta que no se puede escribir con los guantes puestos?; no es que yo lo haya intentando en alguna ocasión ni nada por el estilo. Y lo que está sucediendo es más que obvio, a la reina de las despistadas se le resbala la pluma cada vez que la agarra. Entonces, (T / N) con una mirada enojada, se saca los guantes y los deja en una mesa.

-¡Me han decepcionado, Guantes-kun!- le grito Widmore a los guantes.

-No le pongas nombre a los guantes- Digo con mirada enojada.

-Bueno, chicos ¿podrían todos tomar asiento así les sirvo el té y las masitas?- Dice Chris

Todos tomamos asientos apurados por las ganas de comer y tomar algo que nos suba la temperatura. Todo parece como de costumbre desde que pertenezco a este club, pero (T / N) hace un grito ahogado llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Se supone que hoy teníamos nuestra salida con el taller!- Grita Charlotte mientras recuerda gracias la expresión anterior de Widmore.

-Si nos vamos ahora podremos tomar el siguiente tren a Londres, pero tendremos que correr- Dice Peter.

Todos empiezan a correr y yo intento seguirles el paso, pero es difícil ya que voy a la casa azul, los deportes no son lo mío. Mientras corremos para llegar a la parada del tren, puedo notar lo agotada que se ve Charlotte.

-Charlotte, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto convencido de la respuesta.

-La verdad no, soy de la casa azul los deportes no son lo mío- Dice Charlotte

Sin embargo puedo notar que (T / N) encabeza la fila de corredores de nuestro grupo, a pesar de ser muy pequeña e ir a la casa azul, ella parece ser que es una gran corredora. Tomamos el tren justo y ahora estoy sentado junto a Alex. Charlotte y la pequeña molestia están enfrente de nosotros (considerando que los asientos son enfrentados). El viaje no es muy largo y no eata teniendo ningún contratiempo, era mi primer viaje del taller así que realmente no sé nada pero Alex, Chris, Caroline y Charlotte prometieron mostrarme y enseñarme hacer todo para la próxima. Todos me están hablando sobre sus familias, Chalotte tiene un hermano menor llamado Thomas y según ella es un encanto de muchacho, pero según Alex es un chico especial. Chris es hermano menor de los mellizos y que Ekaterine está comprometida. Caroline tiene una hermana que es demasiado "rosa" para ella.

-En la casa de Alex siempre hay demasiada gente, por eso nunca vamos, excepto ocasiones especiales- Dice Peter.

-Mi casa es una excepción, yo realmente no quiero volver durante un tiempo, por cierto Ciel estás invitado a la fiesta de navidad que hare en mi casa, también festejaremos que me quedo solo- Dice Alex.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué odias tanto estar en tu casa o tus familiares?- le pregunto a Alex.

-Voy a ser sincero Ciel, tengo 12 hermanas mujeres mayores que yo por 5 años la más cercana- Dice Alex

Eso debe ser horrible, no me quiero ni imaginar lo molesto que debe ser vivir con 12 hermanas mayores. Una tortura caminando, yo tampoco quería volver a casa.

-Mi hermana siempre es buena y encantadora, es dócil y amable- Dice Chris.

-No sabía que tenías otra hermana aparte de Ekaterine- Digo

-Me refería a Ekaterine- Dice Chris.

Este chico sí que está ciego, Ekaterine nunca será sinónimo de dulce, amable, dócil o encantadora; incluso podría decir que es todo lo contrario.

Peter, tiene una hermana mujer más joven que él y va con el hermano de Charlotte; Jenny es la hermana menor y Alex me comenta que su hermano es muy sobreprotector. Pero de todas las cosas familiares que me están nombrando, en ningún momento (T / N) comento nada sobre su familia. Me pregunto qué clase de padres tiene una hija así, supongo que la malcriaron mucho. Puedo observar a (T / N) mirando por la ventana del tren, con su hermoso (P / L) (P / C) al viento, con sus grandes y hermosos orbes color (O / C).

-(T / N), ¿Qué hay de tu familia?- Pregunto

Pero de repente, todos desvían la mirada y los hermosos orbes color (O / C) con sus hermosas y grandes pupilas cambian a pupilas pequeñas y penetrantes; podría jurar que su cara a mostrado una impresión facial que da de miedo. La mirada y la cara de la (T / N) que se genero con esa pregunta es lo contrario de la Widmore que estoy acostumbrado a ver.

¿Qué ocultas tras tus inocentes ojos, (T / N)?

_Hola a todos, quería agradecerles por los comentarios, especialmente a Yuya Kinomoto que ha comentado en los cuatro capítulos y lamento que no aparezca mucho Sebas-chan (no dejan entrar mayordomos al colegio, pero créeme será de gran importancia más tarde). También a Nana19 por comentar los capítulos, por cierto, pondré a pedido tuyo a McMillan aunque no creo que aparezca demasiado. A demás les agradezco sus comentarios a Mafia chan y a .7 . Les agradezco por leer y por todas las cosas lindas que me dicen en los comentarios; cualquier cosa que quieras pedir que pase en la historia o que quieras preguntar se las responderé en los comentarios (intentaré satisfacer a todos)._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por favor dejen un comentario o un corazón._


	6. Las mentiras tienen piernas cortas

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es mío son los personajes que no son de la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

Capítulo 6.

/Las mentiras tienen piernas cortas/

Alguien como yo, que se pasa la vida mintiendo o guardando secretos, reconoce una mirada llena de misterio como el perro sabueso que soy. La mirada que acaba de poner nuestra anfitriona, no revela nada pero enciende mi curiosidad. A diferencia de sus normales ojos apagados e infantiles estos podrían sacarse de un libro de terror, llenos de recelo; odio y enojo.  
Mi curiosidad nata me está llamando, puede que averiguar esto no vaya a ser el caso de mi vida pero me mantendrá ocupado.

-(T / N), ¿no planeas contestarme?-Pregunto.

-Miren, el perro de la estación me ladró -Dice Widmore.

-No esquives mi pregunta- Digo intentando llamar su atención.

-Ciel, acompáñeme a dar un paseo por el tren- Dice Ekaterine.

Después de ser forzado a dar un paseo por el tren, haciendo que me dieran nauseas y para colmo con Ekaterine. Esa situación me dio una pista, los integrantes del taller saben de qué se trata todo esto, así que tendré que sacarles información. Sin embargo, todos mis esfuerzos están siendo en vano; no importa cuánto intente hablar o sacarles información sobre el tema ellos parecen tener los labios cerrados, incluyendo a Alex. Me sorprende su lealtad, mejor dicho la lealtad de todos, está bien que sean amigos de la infancia pero a este grado de guardarse los secretos mutuamente como si fueran criminales. Soy de las personas que creen que todo el mundo tiene un precio pero ahora que lo pienso ¿qué precio podrían tener todos ellos?; niños mimados que tienen todo lo que quieren. Su precio podrían ser cosas sentimentales u otros secretos que mantengan fuera del alcance de sus padres.

Estamos en la puerta del café al cual vamos a "clasificar", más o menos lo que tengo entendido que haremos es que comeremos todo lo que hay para ofrecer en el menú y escribiremos una crítica sobre el lugar. El comercio es nuevo y lo puedes notar por la cantidad de gente que hay, demasiadas personas aristócratas sin nada mejor que hacer que venir acá; antes aunque sea la mayoría tenían que cuidar de sus hijos, pero ahora que todos estamos en un colegio los mayores se dan la gran vida. Tomamos asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana.

-¿Alguna de las señoritas quiere pasar primero a tomar asiento?- Pregunto como el caballero que soy.

-Que amabilidad de tu parte Ciel, dejarnos pasar primeras- Dice Caroline mientras le dirige una mirada asesina a su novio, Alex.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, estos chicos nos conocen desde hace tanto que nos tratan como varones- Dice Charlotte.

-Tal vez si tengas algo bueno después de todo –Dice Ekaterine.

Yo tomo el lado de la ventana, Alex al lado mío seguido de Caroline y después Christopher. En frente mío junto a la otra ventana se sienta (T / N), al lado Charlotte, seguida por Ekaterine, Jennifer después y en el final de la mesa Peter. Observo de reojo a Widmore, no tiene su sonrisa permanente ni su exceso de entusiasmo, Charlotte puede notar lo mismo.

-(T / N), ¿está todo bien?- Pregunta Charlotte.

-¡Pero qué dices Charlie, esta todo de maravilla!- Dice (T / N).

Mentirosa, sin embargo parece que todos le creen o simplemente les gusta vivir en la pura ignorancia. Pedimos una cantidad de comida considerable, Widmore parece ser la más especializada en dulces además mientras come le pide a Charlotte que escriba lo que dice, con la boca llena. El tiempo comiendo no duró mucho, es la hora de irnos y de pagar también.

-Bueno chicos, ¿quién paga?- Dice Peter.

Todos voltearon sus miradas, no haciéndose cargo de la pregunta producida por Peter.

-Las reinas y hermosas mujeres como yo, no pagamos- Dice Ekaterine, su egocentrismo no tiene fin.

-Yo no, simplemente no tengo ganas de pagar- Dice Caroline mientras termina su té.

-Apoyo la moción- Dice Alex.

-Chicos yo no quiero ser egoísta, pero pague la semana pasada- Dice Chris con su natural sonrisa inocente.

-Yo page el tren así que hoy no me toca- Dice Charlotte.

-Por favor perdónenme, pero realmente no traje dinero, nos enojen se los suplico- Dice Jennifer con su típico miedo.

-Yo pregunté primero, así que yo no- Dice Peter excusándose.

-Bueno, supongo que pago yo – Digo mientras busco dinero en mi mochila.

-¡De eso ni hablar!, eres el nuevo por lo tanto Ciel-Nyan no paga- Dice (T / N)

Intento oponerme pero Widmore seguía con su postura y con lo terca que es para cambiar de opinión seguro no logro nada. Ella está pagando y le da una cantidad de propina muy considerable a la mesera; miro de reojo su monedero, podríamos decir que estaba más que lleno. Ver eso me genera otra pregunta ¿Por qué una chica tendría tanto dinero solo para ir al colegio?

-¿Seguro qué puedes pagar toda la cuenta tu sola? –Digo.

-Tranquilo Ciel-nyan, hay mucho más de donde salió ese dinero, a parte no creo que mis padres se enojen- Dice (T / N) mientras tiene la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Aparte, no creo que esa pequeña cuenta le moleste a la familia Widmore- Dice Alex.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Alex?- Digo

-¿Ciel no te diste cuenta de a qué familia pertenece (T / N)?- Pregunta Alex un poco sorprendido.

Pienso y pienso pero no recuerdo nada sobre la familia Widmore. Pero en ese momento recuerdo al propietario de grandes extensiones de tierras y bancario de uno de los más grandes bancos de Europa, El Duque Widmore. Este incómodo momento en que te das cuenta que has estado criticando y tratando mal a una persona cuyo padre podría haberte sacado del país.

El día transcurre tranquilo, con el paso del tiempo estoy recordando el accidente que tuvo lugar en la mansión de los Widmore. Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero fue algo que afectó mucho a la reina ya que le escribió sobre los asesinos a mi predecesor. El Duque Widmore tenía una gran relación con su majestad, tengo entendido que el heredero de la familia no se está haciendo cargo de las cuestiones económicas y políticas de la compañía. (T / N) Widmore, única hija y heredera de las grandes extensiones de tierra y propiedades dedicadas a la industria bancaria; único problema es su sexo. Que las mujeres se hagan cargo de los trabajos políticos y económicos de una empresa no solo está muy mal visto socialmente si no que se necesita la aprobación real y hasta ahora ninguna mujer la ha obtenido. Mientras razono y pienso todo esto, el tren se detiene en la estación, la cual se encuentra a tan solo unos cuantos pasos del Weston College.

-Ciel-nyan, pareces pensativo ¿hay algo que no esté bien?- Dice (T / N)

Todos los integrantes del taller se alejaron dejándome a solas con Widmore, entonces la miro a los ojos; a sus grandes e infantiles ojos (O / C) con largas pestañas.

-Quiero realizar una pregunta, ¿Quién se hace cargo de las empresas Widmore y de las tierras que a este nombre pertenecen?- Pregunto observando sus ojos.

Y fue así como sus dulces ojos cambiaron una vez más, dejando esa faceta aterradora de ella. No sé realmente que me gusta más, verla enojada o la curiosidad que invade mi cuerpo al no saber que oculta tras sus hermosos ojos (O / C)

-Te recomiendo que no metas tu asqueroso hocico donde no te incumbe, perro- Dice (T / N) mientras avanza unos pasos.

-No huyas, vuelve acá- Digo mientras me volteo y la agarro del brazo.

Cuando la agarro ella no parece feliz, estoy a punto de volver a insistir usando un poco la fuerza pero Charlotte aparece cerca de donde estamos.

-¿Está todo bien?, escuché gritos- Dice Charlotte.

Pero en ese preciso instante (T / N) cambia una vez más y corre a abrazar a Charlotte.

-Charlie, te quiero tanto y soy tan afortunada de tenerte como amiga- Dice la muchacha de cabellos (P / C)

Mentirosa, es una actuación perfecta pero la diferencia entre Charlotte y yo, es que yo sé que eso es una mentira. Descubriré lo que está pasando acá, porque como dicen, las mentiras tienen piernas cortas.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado?. Yo he estado bien y lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo escusas para tardarme tanto y muchos de mis compañeros de colegio y mi amiga Al me lo han reprochado también así que pido disculpas. Estoy muy agradecida a todos por sus comentarios y por los corazones. Por favor dejen un comentario o un corazón, se los agradeceré mucho y si les gusto pueden ver alguna de mis otras historias que también son Ciel x Reader ( amo a Ciel así que el me da inspiración).  
Muchas gracias por todo, y nos vemos la próxima. Bye Bye !


	7. La curiosidad mató al gato

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso, lo único que es mío son los personajes que no son de la serie original._

_Tu nombre: (T / N)_

_Color de pelo: (P / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (P / L)_

_Color de ojos: (O / C)_

Capítulo 7

/La curiosidad mató al gato/

Ha pasado un día desde lo de ayer, y las cosas no son más simples que digamos. Llamé, la noche pasada, a la mansión principal para hablar con Sebastian, le dejé encargado que averiguara algo interesante sobre la familia Widmore, supuestamente hoy tiene que decirme si consiguió algo. Tengo una hora libre de la mañana porque los profesores están en reunión, así que tengo tiempo para pensar en cómo haré mis movimiento. Estoy dirigiéndome al aula del taller porque debería estar desocupada; pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, no quisiera encontrarme una situación parecida a la anterior, he de admitir que fue bastante incómodo entrar en un aula y observar a Alex y Caroline besándose.

-Hola Ciel, ¿cómo estás?- Dice una voz desde atrás.

-¿Elizabeth?- Pregunto mientras doy media vuelta.

-Te he dicho que es Lizzie, pero realmente no importa, ¿cómo has estado?-Pregunta Elizabeth, mi anterior prometida.

-He estado mejor, el colegio no es mi actividad favorita pero no tengo opción; ¿cómo ha estado usted, Elizabeth?- Digo, intentando ser lo más amable posible.

-Estoy bien, bueno, en realidad no estoy bien porque te extraño mucho Ciel; ¿En serio no hay posibilidades?- Dice Elizabeth.

Sé que es una chica sensible, soy consciente de que soy importante para ella, pero el hecho de que me moleste con eso todo el tiempo me da menos ganas de querer considerar la idea. Rompí el compromiso hace muchos meses, no es porque me guste otra persona y mucho menos porque quiera conocer lo que es el amor verdadero, lo hice porque ella tiene derecho a encontrar a alguien que no tenga su sentencia de muerte escrita en su ojo derecho.

-Lo siento Elizabeth, pero mi decisión no va a cambiar; que tengas buenos días- Digo mientras inclino mi sombrero de copa y doy media vuelta.

Sin embargo el mundo sigue en mi contra, alguien molesto se está acercando hacía mi persona. Mcmillan, una de las personas que conocí en mi tiempo en Weston College hace unos años atrás.

-Phantomhive, no creí que volvería a verte después de que dejaste el colegio; estoy tan feliz de que compartamos curso de vuelta- Dice Mcmillan.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo, fuiste de gran ayud… Quiero decir, fuiste un gran amigo en ese tiempo- Miento mientras embozo una falsa sonrisa.

Pero mientras finjo con Mcmillan veo a (T / N), Mcmillan siempre estaba enterado de muchas cosas y de datos importantes, tal vez vuelva a ser de ayuda una vez más.

-Disculpa, pero ¿sabes algo sobre (T / N) Widmore?- Digo mientras lo empujo levemente para iniciar la conversación para el lado contrario en que Widmore estaba yendo.

-¿La princesa de la noche?, en realidad no mucho, solo sé que es muy solicitada en el colegio pero en la misma medida en que es solicitada es temida- Dice el muchacho que tengo enfrente mío.

-¿Princesa de la noche, solicitada, temida?- Menciono mientras las dudas siguen surgiendo en mi cabeza.

-Con respecto a el titulo "La princesa de la noche" es un nombre con al cual fue catalogada en la mascarada que se dio la primera noche en que se permitieron mujeres en Weston College, solicitada me refiero a que muchos hombres van tras ella y no lo digo únicamente por su belleza también por su inocencia y la familia a la cual pertenece, en cuanto a temida es un historia un tanto larga y vergonzosa- Dice el muchacho con anteojos.

-Tengo tiempo- Respondo seco y decidido.

Entonces, él me está relatando algo que sucedió en los primeros meses del año en que fueron permitidas las mujeres en Weston College. Aparentemente, Caroline, Charlotte, Ekaterine, Jennifer junto con (T / N) tuvieron que soportar que fueran molestadas por otras compañeras más grandes. Las fastidiaban pero no pasaba a mayores, hasta que un día los chicos junto con sus compañeras las empezaron a incomodar y a intentar pasarse de la raya. Tiempo después Widmore apareció en la sala y los agresores intentaron acercarse a ella ya que no esperaban nada de una chica tan dulce como ella aparenta ser pero sucedió que les dio la paliza de sus vidas. Todos mencionan que ella tenía una mirada de miedo y que hace no mucho había vuelto de un viaje, también dicen que las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas de su reacción como los mismos agresores.

Mientras intento encontrar una relación de este relato con su familia, alguien me acaba de dar un golpe en mi cabeza con algo duro, un libro tal vez.

-Deja de andar dormida, bella durmiente-Dice Alex

-Buenos días Alex, y no me llames bella durmiente-Digo mientras froto el lugar de mi cabeza donde fue golpeado.

-¿No se siente increíble el hecho de que hoy los varones no tendremos clases y las mujeres sí?- Dice Alex.

-No le veo lo bueno, las clases son important-

-¡Dios mío eres peor que el sacerdote dando sermones!, relájate y desfruta un poco de la vida-Dice Alex mientras apoya un dedo en mis labios cortando mis palabras.

-Pero después tendrás que hacer más tarea, y no te vayas a olvidar de entregar el informe- Digo mientras le recuerdo una de sus tantas obligaciones.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, me lavaré los dientes antes de ir a dormir, no gastaré mi dinero en juguetes, me cambiaré la ropa interior todas las mañanas y hoy a la noche me voy a bañar, pero eso sí vos me lavas el cabello- Dice Alex mientras se burla de mi.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso Alex, por cierto ¿qué venías a decirme?- Menciono mientras él me da una de sus sonrisas socarronas.

- Qué si aún no habías comprado los regalos de navidad para los chicos, tú y yo podríamos salir durante las vacaciones de diciembre a comprarlos- Dice Alex

- Tengo algo que voy a comprarle a todos, menos a (T / N)-Digo mientras recuerdo uno de los tantos conflictos de tener gente conocida, los regalos para las fiestas.

-Que dulce, bueno yo debo irme, quedé con Caroline en el patio- Dice Alex mientras se aleja corriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Estoy yendo por el pasillo hacía la sala de teléfonos, es la hora en que había acordado con Sebastian en llamarlo para saber lo que había investigado. Acabo de llegar y estoy marcando el número; Sebastian contesta el teléfono en seguida.

-Sebastian, quiero saber qué averiguaste- Digo con mi tono de voz firme y decidida.

-Buenos días Joven Amo, es un honor para mí que me esté llamando, pero antes de todo esto, tengo una pregunta si me permite hacer- Dice Sebatian del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hazla rápido- Digo mientras me apoyo contra la pared.

-¿Está usted comiendo bien, tiene amigos, se está lavando bien los dientes, lleva sus tareas al día y sobre todo se está cuidado del clima?, no quiero que tenga un ataque de asma- Pregunta Sebastian mientras rechino los dientes.

-¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy, un bebé?! O peor aún ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerte pasar por mi madre?!- Grito enojado y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Perdóneme Joven amo, es que está fuera demasiado tiempo; en realidad, voy a ser sincero, no hay mucho que se pueda hablar sobre la familia Widmore. Alison Widmore murió en el parto de su única hija (T / N) Widmore, la cual fue criada por su padre Andrew Widmore, el cual se volvió a casar a los ocho años después del fallecimiento de su esposa, más tarde murió en una usurpación a la mansión Widmore el padre de la mencionada- Dice Sebastian.

-Interesante, cuéntame más-Digo mientras analizo la información dada.

-No hay más Señorito, eso es todo lo que se sabe de la familia de duques que me pidió investigar-Menciona Sebastian.

-¿Nada más?, el hecho de que no consigas mucha información me da más curiosidad; debo cortar te llamare si necesito algo más- Digo mientras corto y me dirijo al pasillo.

Pienso y pienso pero me faltan muchas piezas, no creí que fuera a ser tan difícil. Pero ahora no es sólo la familia y el pasado de la muchacha de cabellos (P / C), ahora también tengo que pensarle un regalo de navidad. Tendría que preguntarles a sus amigos, seguro que ellos me saben decir que regalarle. Justo en este momento veo a Ekaterine y a Christopher caminando por el pasillo.

-Chicos, esperen, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?-Menciono mientras corro hacía ellos.

-Ya la hiciste- Responde Ekaterine con su típico comportamiento.

- No seas así Katy; claro dime, intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda- Dice Chris mientras emboza una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

-¿Qué puedo regalarle a Widmore para navidad o qué le regalaron ustedes?- Pregunto.

-Yo le voy a regalar algo que solo nosotras dos sabemos, y si supiera que más podrías regalarle obviamente no te lo diría-Dice Ekaterine.

-Yo le compré algo que me recuerda a un momento que pasamos juntos, y lo lamento Ciel no sé qué puedes regalarle- Dice Christopher amablemente.

-Gracias Chris, fue muy amable de tu parte Ekaterine- Digo mientras me dirijo a buscar a Charlotte o a alguien más.

Pero no estoy teniendo nada de suerte, nadie sabe que puedo regalarle. Todos se conocen desde hace mucho, por lo tanto han compartido momentos únicos entre ellos o recuerdos entonces tienen algo que pueda conmemorar eso. En cambio, yo solo la conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo. Tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a nadie más, porque todas las mujeres están en gimnasia.

-¡Ciel-Nyan, necesito tu ayuda!- Grita la muchacha de orbes color (O / C) mientras corre por el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede (T / N)?- Digo mientras me doy vuelta a observarla.

-Necesito dejar durante el resto del tiempo mi maletín en algún lado y no quiero dejarlo por ahí por las dudas que me roben algo, ¿puedo dejártelo encargado?-Dice Widmore.

-Supongo.

Entonces ella me está colgando su bolso en mi hombro y se está yendo tan rápido como vino. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Widmore a pesar de pertenecer al dormitorio azul es bastante buena en los deportes y es muy rápida.

Doy media vuelta, para irme hacia donde estaba yendo pero recuerdo que la dueña del maletín que estoy llevando ahora, no le gusta que nadie excepto Charlotte ponga cosas o lo toque. Las preguntas están empezando a invadir mi mente, pero la más importante es ¿Qué guardas dentro de tu mochila (T / N)? Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, donde pongo el maletín sobre la mesa y lo observo detenidamente. Podría abrirlo y descubrir pistas, algo que le guste que pueda regalarle o simplemente algo interesante. Pero también podría abrirlo e irrumpir en la privacidad de una persona.

-¿Qué haces con el maletín de (T / N)?- Dice una vos detrás de mí.

-Por ahora nada- Digo al darme cuenta que es solamente Alex.

-Hey, abramos el maletín- Dice Alex mientas toma asiendo al lado mío.

-Eso es invasión a la propiedad privada- Digo mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Por favor, me da mucha curiosidad porque después de todo (T / N) no deja que nadie excepto Charlotte lo vea-Dice Alex intentando convencerme.

-A mí también me da mucha curiosidad-Digo mientras observo detenidamente el broche que cierra el maletín.

-Entonces lo abrimos, está decidido-Dice Alex mientras se abalanza sobre el bolso.

-Espera, la curiosidad mató al gato- Digo mientras lo obligo a alejarse del bolso.

-Pero murió sabiendo, Ciel lo abrimos entre los dos por lo tanto los dos seríamos cómplices; aparte no pasará nada si (T / N) no se entera- Dice Alex.

-Está bien- Digo mientras desabrochamos el maletín.

Pero buscamos hasta en el último bolsillo y no encontramos nada. Tal vez ella simplemente es reservada y no quería que nadie abriera su bolso, porque no encontré nada útil. Alex acaba de irse, y yo voy a dejar el bolso en su habitación para que nadie vuelva a molestar. Sin embargo cuando me levanto de la silla, una pequeña libreta cae de un bolsillo oculto en el extremo del maletín.

-Es un diario- Susurro mientras lo levanto

La curiosidad me está pudiendo más, entonces no lo soporto y empiezo a leer su diario. Después de estar leyendo las primeras páginas, puedo descubrir que menciona mucho a su madrastra y un viaje. También en una hoja, ella menciona que perdió un conejo Funtom que su padre había mandado a hacer al dueño de la compañía especialmente para ella. Aunque sea, ahora sé que regalarle, voy a conseguir ese conejo Funtom, después de todo soy el actual dueño de la compañía.

-Está mal leer diarios de otras personas-Dice una voz femenina detrás de mí.

-¡Elizabeth, no me des esos sustos!- Grito después de darme cuenta quien es la persona de mis espaldas.

-Espero que eso no sea de una mujer, porque si es así te deseo mucha suerte-Dice Elizabeth mientras se va hacía un grupo de chicas.

Miro el reloj de la pared de la biblioteca, ¡Es la hora en que las chicas salen de gimnasia! Estoy corriendo hacia la habitación en que se supone que tendría que haber dejado el maletín. Llegué a la habitación, y como tengo mucha suerte las chicas aún no están aquí; dejo el maletín donde suele estar y me voy por la puerta fingiendo que no ha pasado nada.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo, mientras hablo con Alex. Él me pide que le dé el papel que guardé en mi bolsillo, pero mi aliento abandona mi cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta que en mi bolsillo había guardado el diario de Widmore.

-¡¿Qué sucede Ciel?!- Pregunta Alex mientras me ve salir corriendo hacia la dirección contraria.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que (T / N) no encontrará el bolso aún. Cuando me dispongo a entrar escucho un fuerte grito proviniendo de la habitación.

-¡Mi Diario no está!- Grita obviamente la muchacha de cabellos (P / C)

-Qué raro, tiene que haber sido uno de los chicos porque todas las mujeres del colegio estábamos en gimnasia- Dice Charlotte.

Charlotte, tú y tus grandes ideas; bueno si lo razonamos de manera coherente nadie mata a nadie por haber robado un diario.

-Entonces, al chico que robo mi diario voy a hacerle un cambio de sexo-Dice (T / N) con una voz de miedo.

Trago en seco mientras, me imagino lo que me hará si no le devuelvo el diario sin que se entere. Tendría que haber hecho caso y no abrir el maletín, porque después de todo la curiosidad mató al gato.

* * *

Hola!, ¿Cómo han estado todos ?, yo bien y un tanto atareada. Lamento la tardanza pero la persona a quien le prometí que siempre los leería antes y que me corrige que todo este bien se fue de viaje así que tuve que esperar a su regreso. Les agradezco a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y por haber leído, si les gusto pueden leer alguna de mis otras historias, dejar un comentario o un corazón y yo seré muy feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima, bye bye ! :)


End file.
